


The Third Side

by alexmurray



Series: Snape's Choice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magic system, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Purebloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmurray/pseuds/alexmurray
Summary: Sequel to Snape's Choice. Severus has realized that he really isn't cut out to be a Death Eater, but certainly doesn't want to be one of Dumbledore's cronies. Meanwhile, Sirius has had a violent wake up call and realize maybe not all Slytherins are bad. Severus realizes there is a third side to the war, and Sirius remembers he is a Black.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back! I actually wrote this about a year and a half ago, but only just got around to posting. See the end notes for more.

Severus sat alone in his compartment, staring out at the countryside, watching as the hours ticked by. He had spent the last several days thinking about what to do. Joining the Death Eaters was no longer an option, but he was still a Slytherin, and he certainly wasn't one of Dumbledore's cronies. Running a hand through his hair, Severus sighed. This was going to be a long term.  
"Knock Knock, Can I come in?" a voice asked.  
Severus looked up to find none other than Sirius Black standing in the doorway of his compartment. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. Now was not the time to fight with his nemesis.  
"Can I come in?" Sirius repeated. "I only have a few minutes before James comes looking for me and the charms I put up to stop people from noticing us will work better if the door is closed."  
Severus looked at Sirius, trying to figure out what he was up to. But all he could see on Sirius' face was pain and exhaustion. "Fine, wouldn't want anyone to see me with you."  
Sirius stepped in, leaning heavily on a cane, his steps awkward and lurching. "Touché, I do have a reputation to uphold."  
Severus raised an eyebrow at the cane, and Sirius grimaced.  
"Dark magic is hard to heal, as I am sure you can imagine. James is already spreading stories about a wild broomstick adventure through muggle London," he added with a laugh.  
"What did you want to say to me?"  
"Right. I wanted to sat thanks for what you did. I know we don't get along…"  
Severus scoffed. "Don’t get along? You and Potter antagonize and attack me every opportunity you get!"  
Sirius sighed, "I think, if you look back on events from a neutral standpoint, you will find that is not the case. Not to say we were innocent… but I digress. I just wanted to say thank you. And to let you know there are more than two sides to this conflict," Sirius finished as he leveraged himself up with his cane and the table. As he opened the door to leave, he turned his head and added, "Voldemort is wrong, but then so too is Dumbledore. You have more choices, think on it."  
Severus watched as Sirius limped down the hallway, laughing and smiling at everyone who stopped to talk to him. He seemed so at ease and happy, at such odds with that he had shown to Severus in the compartment. And, suddenly, a realization itched at Severus. It was an act. An act that Sirius seemed so comfortable with. How much of what he did was an act? And when did Black become Sirius? Severus leaned back and watched the scenery fly by. Somehow, in the space of a week, his entire world had changed.

It was about a month into the term when Severus realized what felt so different. He hadn’t fought with Potter or Sirius once. They still shared classes together, and the occasional barb was thrown, but for the most part, he ignored them and they ignored him. Which was what led him to think about his interactions with the pair over the past five years.  
"I think if you look back on it from a neutral standpoint," Sirius had suggested. So, that’s what he did.  
It had started first year, as most Gryffindor-Slytherin feuds did. He and Potter had thrown insults at each other from across the hallways. Things like "slimy snake" and "dumb lion." Harmless, childish insults of eleven-year-olds. Sirius had not been friends with Potter at the time. An outcast in Gryffindor for being an evil Black. He had been quiet, studious, and frankly, a little bit odd. Which was what led Severus to start up against him. Lucius had suggested it, and Severus, eager to prove his place to the sixth year had happily obliged. But Sirius had been slow to retaliate. And when he did, it was often sneaky and cunning. Rather Slytherin if he thought about it.  
It wasn’t really until second year, when Potter had become friends with Sirius that they had truly become enemies. And still, it was largely a childish clash of character. The two Gryffindors were loud, rich, and athletic purebloods while Severus was a poor half-blood outcast. No, the real hexing had started in third year. And now that he thought about it, that had been when he had joined up with Avery, Mulciber, and such. And while Potter had been quick to respond to every verbal barb with a hex, Sirius tended only to retaliate if he was attacked. Retaliate with force, yes, but true to what Sirius had claimed, he had not been in the habit of starting it.  
And the pattern continued, escalating in frequency and force as Severus became closer and closer to Avery, Mulciber, and crowd. Until this winter. When he had watched Sirius' parents torture their child. When Regulus had acted like it was no big deal, and Sirius had lain, dying on his dining room floor, and begged Severus to kill him.  
Sirius Black. The person he had seen in the dining room and on the train, was very different from the boy who walked the halls of Hogwarts. The question was, which one was the real Sirius Black? And what was this third side of the was Sirius had mentioned?

It was the second week of February, during a Hogsmeade weekend when Lily approached him.  
"Severus! Sev!" she called jogging to catch up to him as he crossed the street to the bookstore. "How are you? It's been forever since I last saw you. How was your break? I didn’t see you at all!"  
Severus glanced nervously around. He had, in truth, been avoiding Lily since the break. While the Slytherins had yet to turn on him, they were starting to realize he had no intention of joining the Death Eaters at the end of the year. As such, he no longer had any influence to protect Lily with. Just as he was about to brush Lily off, he noticed Sirius leaning against the side of the bookstore, giving him a not. Curious.  
"I am well, Lily," he finally responded turning to look at her. "I have merely been busy. It is our OWL year after all."  
"Of course! And you have always been devoted to your studies. But surely you must have some time for friends?"  
"I have no…" he trailed off as he saw Sirius gesture to the bookstore as he grabbed his cane and entered. Severus blinked, but for some reason he trusted Sirius. "I have no reason why we cannot spend time together now. I was headed to the bookstore. Care to join me?"  
"I would love to!" Lily responded, stepping up next to him as they crossed the street and into the store.  
As they walked amongst the shelves, chatting amiably and examining the books, Severus caught Sirius watching the pair unobtrusively from a corner shelf. But a second glance revealed Sirius was not so much watching them as everyone else. He was… guarding them. Well, Lily in all likelihood. Severus had put Lily in danger. Was Sirius also aware that he had previously protected her? For some reason, he thought so.  
All in all, it was a lovely afternoon. He and Lily caught up, and he felt at least, renewed their friendship. While Lily was, and always had been his first and most important friend, their relationship had deteriorated since third year.  
"It was lovely seeing you," Lily remarked. "I am glad you are no longer spending all your time with those boys," she added as she paid for book.  
"As am I," Severus replied.  
"Lily!" Severus heard Sirius cry jovially. "Fancy seeing you here!"  
"Why Sirius, it’s a bookstore, you are the less likely customer."  
"I read!" he protested, giving Severus a subtle nod. "But enough with books! I'm meeting Remus as his date at the Three Broomsticks. Join me so I won't be an awkward third wheel? Please?"  
Lily looked to Severus, who was now holding her purchases. "Go on," Severus replied to her silent question. "I was planning on heading back to the castle soon. I have a new potion I wish to try and Professor Slughorn has generously provided me with brewing space this evening. I will see you around later."  
"Alright, have fun with your brew! I'll see you around," Lily responded, giving Severus a quick hug.  
She turned to leave and Severus gave Sirius a slight nod as Lily hooked her arm around his cane hand. They might not be friends, but he could appreciate Sirius looking out for his friend. Especially since he did so without letting her realize what he was doing. Not only would Lily not appreciate them thinking she was vulnerable, but she would demand to know why they thought it was necessary. That was not a conversation Severus wanted to have.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Severus saw evidence of Sirius' third side of the war was on the Spring Equinox. It started at dinner, and Severus might have missed, had he not been sitting next to seventh year Daniel Greengrass.

I would like to remind you," Dumbledore had announced near the end of dinner, "that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. Any student caught in the forest, or out after curfew will be punished accordingly. Thank you, and now enjoy dessert!"

"Damn meddler," Daniel had sworn under his breath.

"What was that about?" Severus had asked, looking over at the seventh year.

"Oh right, you're a half-blood, you wouldn't know," he commented. But unlike most of the Slytherins, the statement was not said with malice, just fact.

"Know what?"

"Tonight is the Spring Equinox. It is an important date to traditionalists, but Dumbledore is very anti-tradition." Daniel paused, as a seventh year Ravenclaw came over.

"One hour, 32B. Invite whoever you want, but remember the rules."

"Of course. I'll spread the word. Thank you for updating me regarding the prefect schedule," Daniel finished raising his voice so everyone around them could hear. "You interested?"

"In what?" Severus asked, though in truth, he was.

"The Equinox Ceremony. You don't have to know already. If you want to come, meet outside the common room in fifty minutes. Just remember, we leave house and real world politics behind tonight."

Severus nodded. He would go.

Fifty minutes later, Severus stepped outside the common room to find a fair crowd of Slytherins, perhaps twenty or so. All he noted, were not Death Eaters, although many shared some sympathies.

"Good crowd we have here," Daniel announced, joining the group. "Alright, who doesn't have appropriate robes? I know Snape and Alston do not."

"I outgrew mine and forgot to check," a gangly third year added. "I brought them in case someone else can use them," he added.

"Alright, only three. That's no problem. Right then, follow me. And if anyone asks, we are going to…"

"Chess club with McGonagall!" the group responded.

"Excellent, off we go!"

They arrived outside a classroom just as a smaller group of Hufflepuffs did.

"Large group you've got," Anderson, one of the Hufflepuff prefects remarked.

"Twenty-two this year, two are newbies."

"Cool, I've got nine, Abbot has twelve."

"Black?"

"I don't know, they are already inside. Let's see."

As they entered the classroom, Severus caught Sirius chatting with McGonagall while a small group of Gryffindors, only five, sat in the corner. They were all above fourth year, and Lily was one.

"Anderson, Greengrass!" Sirius greeted, "You are on time! Abbott should be her any moment. How many need robes?"

"Two from my group. Three from Greengrass'," Anderson replied. I think only one from Abbotts'."

"Excellent. Right, if you need a robe step forward."

Snape stepped forward with the gangly third year from his group and a smaller boy who must have been Alston. Lily from the Gryffindors and two other girls from Hufflepuff joined them.

Sirius pulled out a bag, "Tonight we celebrate the Equinox and the start of spring. It is a ceremony of rebirth, purity, and reconnection with magic. As such, we all wear simple, white, cotton robes. Nothing else. You will leave everything else, including your wand, outside the clearing during the ceremony. Professor McGonagall will collect all the wands and secure them in a trunk. If you have a problem with this, please leave now, and tell nobody what we are doing tonight."

Severus blanched for a moment at the thought of leaving his wand unguarded, but nobody else did, so he said nothing.

"Right then, Nott, you have old robes, correct?"

The gangly third year pulled a set of white robes out of his bag and handed them to Sirius, who examined them carefully. "You took good care of them," he said, earning a smile from the boy.

"Yah, I just grew about six inches this year. That is why I didn't think to get new ones. I figured they would be good for another year."

Sirius nodded. "Alston, these look like they will fit you. Try them on," he said handing over the robes.

Alston shrugged off his outer robe and tried them on as Sirius pulled several more robes out of a bag and handed them around. A few minutes later, everyone had robes and were seated silently, with only Sirius and McGonagall standing.

"Most of you know the drill," McGonagall began. "But I'll still go over it. I am a professor until the ritual starts and immediately afterwards. You will listen to what I, Professor Flitwick, Professor Saylain, or the prefects say to and from the forest. You will be silent and move quickly. Most of the professors are aware of what we are doing and will not say anything, but others might Who is on prefect patrol tonight?"

"Lupin. He will not say anything," Sirius announced.

"Avery is trouble," Greengrass added, "but he is in the dungeons. Brown won't if she sees a professor with us, Edgecomb might depending on who it is."

"Very well, we shall leave through the east entrance then. Sirius, are sure about Lupin?"

"Absolutely Ma'am."

"Off we go then."

As the group made their way in silence through the castle, Severus looked around at the group. While a few were either Dumbledore or Dark Lord supporters, the majority were neutral. And most, barring Lily and one or two of the others (including himself) were purebloods or half-bloods raised entirely in the wizarding world. This, he realized, was the third side. The side who believed in, or at least deeply respected, tradition, but did not condone the Dark Lord's actions. Some, such as Sirius, even couched for equal rights for muggleborns and many appreciated muggle things. What surprised him most, although maybe at this point it shouldn't, was that Sirius Black appeared to be the student in charge. And Potter was nowhere to be seen.

As the group reached the ground flood, Severus caught sight of Lupin. The prefect was leaning against a tapestry, watching the hall that lead towards Dumbledore's office. With a small thumbs up, he folded a parchment, and the group moved past him, exiting into the night.

About fifteen minutes into the forest, they reached a circular clearing. There was an inner circle, marked by flowers and candles, and Professor Flitwick and Saylain were finishing lighting the last few as they arrived.

"Greetings!" Flitwick announced cheerfully. "The box is right over there for your wands," he announced pointing to a sturdy looking wooden chest. "I'll be here, standing guard tonight, so no need to worry."

"Time for robes then. I am sure Professor McGonagall would love to transform a curtain for the ladies," Sirius added with a smile.

Professor McGonagall did so, and all around, the guys started to remove their clothes, pulling out their white robes. Everyone was silent, but not awkwardly so. After all, it was hard to make it through boarding school without changing in front of your classmates.

Severus finished donning the simple robe, feeling slightly vulnerable, and folded his clothes as he looked around. Around half the boys were dressed, while many of the younger ones were still changing. When he caught sight of Sirius though, he paused. Sirius' back was bare as he slipped of his trousers, leaning heavily on the cane. His back was covered in scares, some older than others, but some still new looking As he slid off his pants, Severus caught sight of slim braces hugging his legs. So the cane was still necessary. Sirius had done a good job convincing the Hogwarts population he only used it because he thought it make him look distinguished. Severus watched as Sirius conjured a chair with a quick flick of his wand and sat down. Severus looked away, realizing just how much he felt as if he was intruding. Interesting. Mere months ago he would have done anything to see such weakness in Sirius.

A few minutes later, everyone had finished changing. The group slowly made its way into the candlelight circle, Sirius walking with Professor McGonagall, leaning his weight carefully on her arm.

"Thank you Minerva," he smiled as he reached the middle and she helped guide him into a kneeling position. As she left him in the center, taking her spot on the side, everyone fell completely silent.

It was near midnight when the ceremony finished and Severus felt… brighter, lighter somehow. The group stood around in the clearing talking and snacking on the food Flitwick had produced at the end of the ceremony.

Looking around, Severus caught sight of Sirius, standing and chatting with Minerva, as she was for the evening. Slowly, he made his way over.

"I wanted to thank you," Severus began, standing in front of the pair. "For letting me take part in tonight's ceremony. It was…" he paused, unsure of how to describe how he felt.

"Magic," Sirius completed for him. " And no need to thank. It is every witch and wizard's right to feel the magic. So many have simply forgotten, and many more have never been shown."

Severus nodded. He had been one of those who had not known the power of magic.

"Samhaim is even better," Sirius added. "Although I have always enjoyed the Harvest Festival."

Minerva laughed. "Of course you would, a week devoted to food, drink, and merriment."

"Don't pretend you don't love it too. I bet your favorite part as a young woman was fertility"

Minerva laughed, but did not correct Sirius. Severus felt enlightened. This was not the stern, hard woman he had known the professor to be. "I did have a question," Severus asked, suddenly nervous. "Why did you lead the ceremony?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius blanched, looking suddenly very young and awkward. "I…" he stuttered

"The witch or wizard with the closest tie to magic leads the ceremony," Minerva responded. "Sirius had led the group since second year. He would have been able to first year, but Mr. Malfoy still attended that year and refused to let a first year."

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Thank you, it has been a lovely evening, but I shall let you two talk."

He departed the pair, and walked towards the edge of the circle. The closest tie to magic Did that mean the most powerful? Or simply the most in tune with the natural side of this beautiful force? He was not sure, but he found himself questioning what he knew. This was the third side of the war. And somehow, despite it being the side that was not actually fighting, it felt like the right side. And maybe even the side that would win.


	3. Chapter 3

March turned to April, and Death Eater attacks continued to increase. Now, at least once a week, the Prophet would report yet another witch or wizard missing or dead. The atmosphere was tense, especially in Slytherin where it was well known that some of the older students had, or were slated to join the Death Eater ranks. Alongside increased attacks, Potter and his gang started pulling more and more pranks. One day everyone was stuck talking rhyme, another people's hair acted as a mood ring. Plates and silverware danced during meals, and armor fenced with students in the halls. Nobody and nowhere was safe from Potter's menace. And the worst part was, the boys went smiling into detention, no more so than Sirius as McGonagall and Flitwick assigned him with night after night of detention.

By the end of the month, Severus had had enough. Weird truce or not, he was going to demand Sirius stop. So, in the end of April, he caught Sirius alone as Potter went off to quidditch practice.

"Can you stop with the blasted pranks!" he demanded. Pulling Sirius roughly aside into an alcove.

"Why Severus, I didn't realize you missed me so much!"

Severus paused for a moment. Since when were they on a first name basis? "The pranks are getting ridiculous! Why must you persist in such childish actions?"

"Because," drawled Sirius with his famous confidence, "Whether you like it or not, we are children."

"Then I shall report you."

Sirius laughed. "I do believe McGonagall has not be confused as to who the perpetrators are since our second year. And no, I will not stop."

"Out of all the immature," Severus paused as Sirius straightened up, staring him the eye.

"Before you continue blabbing, I ask you to look around, to pay attention to your surroundings. Only after you truly understand what we are doing may you comment. Good day," he finished, brushing Severus aside as he left.

"God damn it," Severus muttered as he left the alcove. The worst part was he was now compelled to watch. As much as it pained him to admit it, the last time Sirius had asked him to do so, he was right.

The following week, it was breakfast when the prank occurred. As students began pouring themselves drinks, bubbles began flowing out of the goblets and floating up into the air. The room was quickly becoming dense with bubbles as students poured different drinks.

Severus glanced across the hall to the Gryffindor table where he caught Sirius' eye. Sirius smirked and glanced at the first and second years sitting at the end of the table. Severus followed his eye and saw the young children laughing and playing with the colorful bubbles in delight. As he looked around the hall to the various tables he noticed the same thing. All of the younger students- including the Slytherins- and many of the older students were happily enjoying the prank, laughing and smiling. Sitting back, he observed the hall as a whole. The atmosphere was light and carefree, a stark contrast to the usual tension and worry.

As McGonagalll crossed the hall, presumably to assign detentions, Severus clenched his fists. Damn it if Sirius hadn't been right again. He, if not Potter and the others, was aware of exactly what affect his pranks were having on the school.

As McGonagall began waving her wand and cleaning away the multitude of bubbles, the bell for first period rang. As Severus made his way to charms, which they shared with the Gryffindors, he gave Sirius a conceding nod.

It was the May Hogsmeade weekend, and Severus had promised Lily he would spend the day with her. Rising early, he donned one of his nicer casual outfits and headed to breakfast. When he arrived, it was early enough that the hall was mostly empty. So, Severus sat down at the empty half of the Slytherin table and began serving himself.

He was just finishing his eggs when a young Ravenclaw boy approached him.

"What do you want?" he demanded, glaring at the boy.

"I was told to give this to you," he stammered, thrusting a piece of parchment at Severus and darting away.

Severus sighed and opened the note. It was written in elegant script, that of the purebloods trained with a quill in the art of handwriting. Looking down, he began to read.

Severus,

I am aware that while we share an odd détente, that we are not friends. We do however, share a friend in common. Seeing as you are taking her to Hogsmeade this weekend, I wish to inform you that either I or Lupin will be nearby at all times. Before you get up to curse me, I will inform you he situation is the same as it was in February. We will not be watching you, but we will be nearby. This is, I assure you, nonnegotiable.

Sincerely,

Sirius O. Black

Heir to the House of Black

Son of the House of Potter

Severus looked up and over at the Gryffindor table, but neither Sirius nor Lupin were in sight. Interesting, he mused, that Sirius had enlisted Lupin and not Potter's aid. Or merely smart. Moe interesting, however, was how Sirius had signed the letter. Heir of the House of Black. He had assumed Sirius had been disowned after the… incident… As for Son of the House of Potter… the rumors must be true, and he had really moved in with Potter. Burning the note quickly in a candle. Severus stood. It was time to meet Lily.

By lunch time, Severus was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. He and Lily had largely talked about potions and inconsequential day to day happenings, but it had been pleasant none the less.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Lily asked as the pair approached the Three Broomsticks.

Severus paused. He didn't want to end their time together, but he had bought a new potions book this morning, and as such, did not have money to buy lunch at the Broomsticks. "What were you thinking of?" he asked nervously.

"Well, Remus recommended a lovely picnic spot to me yesterday, so I was thinking that would be nice."

So the spot was preapproved by Sirius then. "I would not be opposed. What are we going to eat?"

"Oh, the elves made us a picnic. We just have to collect it from the Three Broomsticks. Remus said he or Sirius would bring it as they were planning an early start. That was I didn't have to carry it around all day. Food never tastes as good if it has been shrunk."

"Indeed. Then a picnic it is," he agreed as they entered the pub.

It was Sirius who was sitting in the pub, with a small child with bright pink hair on his lap.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, "Is this your cousin Nymphadora? She is adorable!"

Sirius shifted the child, who looked about three on his lap. "It is. And her lovely mother, Andromeda Tonks."

"Andi is fine. It is lovely to meet you. You must be Sirius' friend Lily. He says you are quite bright."

Lily blushed and smiled. "Thank you Andi. Oh! I've been so rude! This is my friend Severus. We lived near each other as children."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," Severus greeted.

Andromeda looked at him sharply, with seeming disapproval. "Severus has been a good friend to Lily over the years," Sirius interrupted. "He introduced her to magic. Oh, here is your picnic basket," he added, pulling a medium sized wicker basket out from under the table.

Andromeda's smile lightened, "A pleasure to meet you," she responded, this time seeming to mean it.

Lily looked at Severus, putting on her best puppy dog face. He sighed, fully knowing what she was about to ask. He gave her a small and, and she beamed, smiling. "Would you join us?" Lily asked Andromeda. "I've heard so much from Sirius about Nymphadora. I would love the chance to actually meet her."

Andromeda looked to Sirius, and seemed to have a silent conversation before she turned to him. "I would be happy to if you do not mind, Severus?"

"Not at all, Ma'am. The more the merrier."

Andromeda smiled as she stood. "Well, then I suppose I better get our food to go. And a few butterbeers I think."

As Andromeda walked off to the bar, Lily took Nymphadora from Sirius' hands, squealing in delight as the girl's hair changed to beautiful auburn to match Lily's.

"She is a metamorphagus," Sirius explained, standing. "Would you mind taking the basket? I believe Lily has laid claim to my cousin."

Severus nodded, picking up the basket, knowing Sirius would want his wand arm free. As the group made their way out of the pup and headed towards the grassy field, Severus couldn't help but think somehow Sirius had orchestrated the entire encounter. The only question was why?

The picnic had, oddly, been quite enjoyable. The field was out of the way and quiet, the perfect place to spend a sunny May afternoon. Severus had watched Lily play with Nymphadora, or Dora as the girl stated once she grew comfortable enough to talk to them.

"She will make a wonderful mother," Andi had remarked as Lily chased Dora through the grass.

"She has wanted to be a mum since we were about eight."

Andi laughed, "Well, at least she has sense enough to wait."

"You are hardly one to speak," laughed Sirius.

"I had Dora after I completed my healer training, thank you very much."

"But you ran off with Ted because you thought you were pregnant. And that means you and Ted were…" he stopped, laughing as Andi slapped him on the back of the head.

"Us disowned Blacks have to stick together; I'll have you know."

"I'm not properly disowned, you know."

"You signed you letter as heir," Severus remarked.

"Had to make it sound official. But yah, Grandfather Arcturus did not formally disown me, and I have been heir since I was eight."

"Since you passed the crazy check," Andi responded.

"True enough. For the longest time, I was confused why Grandfather made me see a mind healer ever year. By the time I was ten, Bella had lost it. I knew why by that point."

"The Black madness," Severus nodded in understanding.

"We are all a bit mad," Andi laughed. "The perks of being incredibly inbred."

"One should never let one's family tree cross as much as ours," Sirius shivered. "I shall have to go outside of England if I wish to marry someone who doesn't appear on the family tree at least twice. But enough about our inbred nature. What are your plans for the summer?"

Severus shrugged. "I am… unsure at the moment. I have recently found myself at a bit of a… loss… as to what I should be doing."

Sirius nodded, watching as Lily tickled a giggling Dora. "I think I will find this summer rather more enjoyable than the last."

"And you will spend at least a week with me," Andi informed him. "I hardly ever see you."

"Of course, favorite cousin of mine."

Andi snorted. "Did I earn that title by never attempting to kill you?"

"It requires a bit more. After all, Cissy only sent her husband after me."

"At her wedding no less."

"Don't remind me. I don't understand how Cygnus and Druella could stand such a show. It was nothing like the Old Ways."

Andi sighed. "I know Ted and I held two ceremonies for that very reason. We married in the woods, but a had a lovely muggle ceremony for his family."

Sirius nodded. "That is an appropriate way to respect both partners' traditions. You will teach Dora the Old Ways?"

"I fear you if I do not. How about you come for the Harvest Festival? You can introduce it Ted better than I ever could."

Sirius nodded, "It's a plan. Now, I do believe the Hogwarts students must be off."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus officially chose a side in June. The OWLS and NEWTS had been completed, and there was a Hogsmeade day to celebrate. Most of the students in third year and above were out in the village, relaxing in the beautiful weather and ignoring the exams some of them had the following week.

It was about noon when it started. All the sudden, several Death Eaters apparated into the village.

"Those who support the one, true cause, stand with us!" the leader shouted. "All others, face your death!"

The Death Eaters opened fire, shooting spells left and right, and many witches and wizards desperately tried to run for cover. Meanwhile, some of the older students stepped aside, bowing to the Death Eaters and joining the fight.

Severus raised his wand, throwing up a shield as he looked around. Across the street, by the pub, Daniel Greengrass stood with several of his friends, protecting the younger students as they ran to safety. Severus shielded, moving slowly across the street to join Daniel.

Right as he made it, he saw Flitwick jogging alongside Sirius, Abbott, and Alton. Abbott and Alton threw up a joint shield, as Flitwick and Sirius split, one left and one right. The duo threw curse after curse at the Death Eaters, clearly in sync with each other. And, unlike Dumbledore's motley group, they were not throwing simple stunners and incarcerouses. No, while all the curses would never be considered illegal or evil, they were dangerous. Death Eater after Death Eater fell until only two remained. With a pop, they disapperated. As Flitwick called for Madam Pomphrey, Severus couldn't help but remark how well Sirius fought, and how well he worked with Flitwick.

Summer brought more Death Eater attacks, but for Severus, it was the best summer he had had in years. He spent most days at Lily's house, and carefully avoided his father whenever he was home. I was the end of July when Lily invited him to accompany her to the Harvest Festival.

"I've never been, of course, but the Equinox was just so…"

Severus nodded in agreement. While he couldn't describe it in words, he knew exactly what Lily meant.

"Sirius says the Harvest Festival is very different from the Equinox. Less ceremony and more party."

"Where is the festival? And who will be there?"

"Oh, the festival is in Northumberland, in Kielder Forrest. Apparently, a section of it is unplottable and there is an all wizarding settlement there."

"I thought Hogsmeade was the only all wizarding town."

"It is not registered as such with the Ministry because technically it is all part of one property, Castle Deorc."

"Deorc?"

"Sirius says it is the ancestral home of the Blacks. His grandfather owns it."

"Lily, I don't know if it…"

Lily smiled. "I know you are concerned because I am muggleborn and it is the Black family, but Sirius invited me and I am not the only muggleborn who will be there."

Severus sighed. "Let me think about it."

Lily beamed and kissed him on the check.

Later that night, Severus sat at his desk, contemplating what to write. His détente with Sirius had softened into- however reluctant he was to admit it- an off sort of friendship. Yet, Sirius' family tried to kill Sirius. His cousin was one of the Dark Lord's most deadly killers. It would be stupid for him not to worry. So, he wrote.

Sirius,

Lily tells me you have invited her to your ancestral castle to celebrate the Harvest Festival. In the spirit of you following me around Hogsmeade on several occasions, I must ask you what are your intentions? And will she be safe? Furthermore, if you convince me to let her go, I will be accompanying her. Do not try to dissuade me of this decision.

Severus Snape

Severus wasn't sure what to expect when the portkey activated, taking him and Lily off to Castle Deorc. All he can say was he was not expecting an actual castle. They landed in what appeared to be a receiving room with a slight bump, Lily stumbling forward before she caught her balance. The walls were made of old stone, with tapestries handing down the sides. There was a large fireplace with a pair of swords crossed in front of a shied above it.

"Wow," breathed Lily, looking around the room. "It is very…"

"Medieval?" proposed Severus.

"Yes. It almost feels a bit like Hogwarts," she remarked. "I wonder what we are supposed to do now?"

"I apologize for my Grandson's manners, Miss Evans and Mr. Snape. I do believe Sirius is still picking out his outfit for this afternoon."

"Pleased to meet you Lord Black," Severus greeted with a slight bow. Lord Black was a thin man, with grey hair and a stiff posture. He wore an elegant black outer robe over an embroidered silver under robe. Severus could tell the outfit cost more than everything he owned together.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Lily added with a slightly awkward curtsey.

"None of that," Lord Black said smiling. "You are here as friends of my Grandson for the festival. And the Harvest Festival is no time to stand on ceremony," he laughed. "Come, follow me. We shall head to the living room. I am sure Sirius will join us shortly, just after he has finished preening. Dippy!" he called, waiting until a house elf appeared. "Take the guests' luggage to their rooms. They shall be staying in the upper guest rooms."

"Yes Master Black. Dippy will put them in the Lavender and Green Rooms."

Lord Black nodded, and the elf disappeared with a slight pop. A few minutes later, they entered a large living room, with several comfortable looking chairs and a wall of books.

"Wow," breathed Lily, taking in the room. "I wish I had a library like this."

"Then I'll have to show you the library," greeted Sirius from the doorway. "This is just a collection of books that are safe. Feel free to read any of them, but the library is off limits unless you are accompanied by a Black. That goes for both of you," he added with a smirk at Severus.

Severus simply nodded, looking at Sirius. Like his Grandfather, he wore an elegant but simple black outer robe. His inner robe, however, was a splendid emerald green, and he wore a pair of knee-high black dragon skin boots. It was entirely different from the untucked school shirt and ratty muggle clothes he favored while at Hogwarts. Combined with his long hair tucked back in a cue and the silver capped cane he lent on, he looked every part the Heir of Black. It suited him well, and was an interesting transformation.

"You look well," Severus greeted, suddenly aware of just how shabby even his best robes looked.

"Thank you," Sirius responded, sounding sincere. "Grandfather, may I show my friends around the village? We will be back for dinner at seven."

"Yes you may. But take them by Aethels'. She will provide them with everything they need for Friday."

"Of course, Grandfather. Lily, Severus, if you would?" he asked, holding out his arm to Lily.

As the trio made their way through the castle to the entryway, Lily and Severus looked about in wonder. It really did feel a bit like Hogwarts, but more real somehow. Hogwarts had grown out of a castle, but Castle Deorc was still very much a functioning castle.

Once they were outside the castle in the fresh air, Sirius sighed loudly, rolling his shoulders back and settling into a bit more of his usual posture.

"So what do you think of Castle Deorc?"

"It is amazing!" exclaimed Lily, catching a glance at it from the outside. "Did you grow up here?"

Severus flinched as a dark look settled on Sirius' face for a moment before he managed to hide it. "No, I didn't. I grew up in Walburga and Orion's townhouse in London. I was only here for holidays and occasional lessons during my childhood. Once I started Hogwarts the visits dropped off."

"Oh," Lily nodded, sensing this wasn't a subject Sirius wanted to talk about.

"Can you tell us about the village?" Severus asked, hoping to segue into a safer topic.

"Of course. Kielder Clearing started out as a small collection of farms where people lived under the safety of Castle Deorc. You see, the forest used to hold a large number of arcomuntula, boggarts, and such. It's actually how the castle got its name."

"What does Deorc mean?" Lily asked, intrigued. While nobody liked Binns' lessons, Lily loved to hear stories.

"Deorc means evil in Old English. The castle was built around 1400 years ago as a way to fight back against the evil of the forest and provide a safe haven for witches and wizards to settle. Hence Castle Evil, or Deorc. This actually how my family got its name. My great to the umpteenth grandfather, Cepheus paid for the construction of the castle. The family became known as the Family of Deorc. After the Wizengamont was established, rules and laws regarding good and evil magic came into place. With Evil magic being outlawed, you can imagine the family didn't want to be known as the Family of Evil. Arcturus I changed his name from Deorc to Blœc, which eventually became Black. Of course, Black has come to mean not just power, law, authority, and magic in the wizarding world, but evil as it did in the muggle world."

"But your family is known as evil…" Lily trailed off.

"Unfortunately so, but it is actually a rather recent development. My Grandfather is still known as a man of honor and integrity, even if Dumbledore's faction tries to paint him as such. It actually wasn't until after Grindewald and the rise of the Nights of Walpurgis and Dumbledore that the Blacks became evil."

"Because you are traditionalists?" Severus inquired, genuinely interested.

Sirius shook his head. "I mean, that is why Dumbledore and the Dark Lord do not like the old family, but it isn't why we are known as evil. You see, many of the Blacks actually fought against Grindewald, including my grandfathers, Pollux and Arcturus, the current Lord Black. At the time, they were good friends with even Dumbledore supporters such as Charlus Potter, James' uncle. I mean, if they weren't, Great Aunt Dorea would never have agreed to marry Charlus."

"You and Potter are cousins?"

Sirius nodded, "Of a sort. Then again, I am related to pretty much every pureblood family. But back to why we are considered evil. After the war, the Ministry was taken over by light wizards and began banning rituals and "questionable magic." Practicing the Old Ways was frowned upon, and Dumbledore actually banned all Old Holidays at Hogwarts and switched the school calendar to align with the muggle Church of England."

"So traditional families such as the Blacks joined the Dark Lord?" she asked.

Severus shook his head, and Sirius smiled. "No. The Dark Lord does not follow the Old Ways. But the Old Ways tie us very closely to magic. We grow up tuned into its power, immersed in its feeling until we turn eleven."

"You lose balance," Severus stated. "When you go to Hogwarts and leave those ways behind it is like cutting off part of your soul."

"And we go crazy. Bellatrix, Walburga, Orion, Druella, the Lestranges. So many of the Old Families. And anyone who attended Hogwarts after Dumbledore took charge is at risk."

"And the Dark Lord snatches them up, pits them against Dumbledore, providing fuel for the anti-traditionalist rage."

"Even though the anti-traditionalism is what drove them crazy. The non-traditional families no longer have this problem, because the children never developed that connection with magic."

Lily looked at them horrified. "Does Dumbledore know?"

Sirius sighed and rubbed his temples. "He does. But he knows in a generation or two, the traditionalists won't be around. We can't survive."

"You can't survive. It is what is… different about you."

Sirius nodded. "My parents truly lost it when I was about seven. And I was slipping. Am slipping when I don't have the ability to reconnect. Andromeda helped me celebrate the Yule properly again this year, and it really helped," he admitted. The Yule, only days after the incident. Sirius laughed. "It is just all so messed up. I mean, even what the Ministry and Dumbledore do teach is wrong."

Lily looked aghast at the thought of being taught wrong information. "What do you mean?"

"You've been taught there is light and dark magic, right?" Lily nodded. "Well, it's actually more like there is tame and wild magic. Tame magic means having absolute control over magic. You use wands and set spells to affect results. Wild magic is similar to accidental magic. Well, actually accidental magic is a type of wild magic. That is when magic has more control over you. Before the advent of wands, it was all wild magic. The Old Ways are designed to help you tune into nature and the magic apparent in the world. This allows you to gain some semblance of control and is what wandless magic essentially is, just at the highest level of control. When wands were introduced, they allowed people to focus the wild magic, tame it to an extent. But prior to the creation of the Wizengamont, everyone still practiced the Old Ways and still used what was called wild magic.

Slowly, as people used wands more and more, and rituals were controlled, some families began moving away from the Old Ways. Unlike what is happening now, this occurred over generations. So they didn't have the same problems with madness. Wizards relying on tame magic tended to be… more average I guess. Wands allow weaker wizards more control, increasing their skill, but also prevent the most powerful wizards from reaching their full potential. This, around 1200 was when light and dark magic became the terms. You see, because of the averaging effect of tame magic, they moved away from the traditional society, such as the village here. They also produced fewer Dark Lords, as few had the power necessary. And with the centralization of government due to the Wizengamont, the Traditional Lord lost power."


	5. Chapter 5

The trio stopped, as they had reached the edge of the village. It reminded Severus of Hogsmeade, with the main road full of shops, side roads narrow and cobbled, and surrounded by houses and smaller shops. They stood on a slight hill looking over the village. Severus could see farms off into the distance. "This is the village?" Lily asked.

"Yup Kielder Clearing. Come on, I'll show you all the best places. Have you eaten lunch?"

Severus and Lily shook their heads. "We had breakfast before coming," Severus remarked.

"Right, then a stop at the bakers it is!"

The village was indeed lovely, full of witches and wizards of all sorts. Severus felt more comfortable here, as his robes did not stand out amongst the farmers and laborers. What surprised him most was how the people they passed greeted Sirius. Everyone seemed to know him, and him them. They sent greetings to Lord Black and chatted excitedly about the upcoming festival.

"It is one of the last traditionalist enclaves in the UK. And the largest. Many of the Scottish Clans are traditional, but they are more of extended families," Sirius explained. "As heir, I will take over upon Grandfather's passing or when he decides to hand it over. But it is not just land and wealth. It is a responsibility. The village relies on the castle, and the castle on the village."

"It's like medieval England," Lily nodded.

"Though I like to think we treat the farmers better."

After stopping by several shops Lily wanted to look at, they reached the bakery.

"Do you like pie?" Severus asked as they walked up to the counter.

"Pie is agreeable," Severus responded, taking in the smell of the shop.

"I'd love a mushroom pie if they have one," Lily added.

"Steak and Kidney," Severus volunteered, his stomach growling in excitement.

"And a chicken for you? Young Sirius?" the baker said, smiling from behind the counter.

"You know me too well, Oswulf."

"A creature of habit you are. Grab a seat and I'll bring them around once they are hot."

The trio sat down at a table near the window, and a few minutes later, Oswulf brought out the pies. Severus took a bite, then closed his eyes, enjoying the flavor of the pie. "This is delicious," he admitted, savoring the taste.

Lily nodded in agreement, already several bites into hers.

"Best piemaker in all of England. Least that is what I have always said," agreed Sirius. "Coming here is like coming home."

After enjoying their pies, Sirius rose, "Right, time for Aethel's. And before we get there, no arguing. Grandfather has made his decision and there is no changing his mind."

Severus simply nodded, unsure as to what Aethel's was.

Aethel, it turned out, was a kind old witch who was the town tailor. And as to what Lord Black had declared, well it seemed whatever was happening Friday required several outfits. The first were simple day robes for the morning. Sirius and Lily chatted about life in village as Aethel brought out robe after robe for Lily and him to try on. The robes were of good quality, certainly nicer than what he was wearing, but still sturdy and practical. He suspected they would last several years.

"What about trousers?" he asked after an outer robe had been selected for him. It was a dark navy, and quite comfortable (though he was loath to admit it).

Sirius laughed heartily at Severus' question. "Um, right. You two live in a muggle neighborhood. This type of robe isn't worn with trousers."

Severus raised an eyebrow. The robe certainly did not cover everything.

"You'll be needing an under robe like Sirius," Aethel explained. "It would be best if you both picked a few. That way you can wear the outer robe with a variety of options."

"An under robe?" Lily asked still confused.

"Here, let me show you," Sirius said, unclasping his robe. He shrugged out of the outer layer, revealing the emerald robe underneath. It was cut similar to a tunic, tight across the shoulders and chest, but widening above the waist to allow for movement. The top had a wide V-neck closed by a crisscrossing of strings. "The inner robes are fairly simple, but they offer a few different styles, such as long or short sleeves, tight or loose, knee or ankle length, options in fastening and such. The witches' ones are cut a little different to accommodate and sometimes accentuate curves. I prefer a shorter, tighter cut for every day wear."

Severus nodded, following Lily over to a rack of under robe tunics. As the pair chose a variety of robes in different colors and styles to try on, Sirius stepped onto the fitting platform.

" Friday's dinner robe," Aethel announced, pulling out a robe from behind the counter. "Do you have an idea for the inner robe yet?"

"I was thinking perhaps something in maroon. I am a Gryffindor after all."

Aethel laughed as she handed Sirius the robe. "You have always favored fall colors for the festival young man. Not to mention, I dare say the young Miss Evans will wear your second favorite color, emerald. Now, about the cut?"

"Not a child's robe." Sirius stated, staring at the old woman sternly.

"I am well aware you are nearly a man grown. Sixteen, right?" Sirius nodded. "Will you be joining the revelry this year?" She asked, as she began adding pins to the robe in various places.

Sirius blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Grandfather has given his blessing, but I am unsure as Lily is here."

"Nonsense. Go. You are sixteen. You will enjoy it. I am sure there will be someone willing to chaperone Miss Evans."

"Chaperone? I am sixteen as well," piped Lily from across the room.

"Oh child, you are not familiar with the festival are you."

"No," Lily responded confused.

"The revelry is wild. It is where you let go and embrace the magic around you."

"Lots of children born in May around here," Sirius added, blushing again.

"Oh," muttered Lily as she examined a blue under robe.

"It is fine, as long as you have a chaperone. Responsible friend really." Sirius added.

"You and Severus?"

Sirius coughed awkwardly, and Aethel laughed. "Sirius is very in tune with magic. It is a wonderful gift, but I imagine he will be quite drunk in the feeling. And as Severus has never been, we do not know how he will react."

"But Andi should be there. Or Grandfather if it is necessary. Both would be fine," Sirus added reassuringly, pulling off the pinned robe and handing it back to Aethel.

Severus sighed in relief, grabbing a seat by the window as Aethel set to work, finishing the outer robe for Sirius. Her work was elegant and quick, magic aiding her as she cut, folded, and stitched the cloth. What would take a muggle tailor hours took her barely fifteen minutes. She had completed an elegant black outer robe. It had a low V-neck that showed lots of the green under robe Sirius wore and delicate silver and gold stitching that seemed to swirl with magic. Severus felt as if he were looking at a piece of art and not just a robe.

"It is beautiful," Lily breathed, finally done picking her own under robes.

"Aethel has a magic touch," Sirius smiled stepping down from the platform. "Her family has honed the art over hundreds of years."

"We have indeed. Now let's take that off and you go and pick out an under."

Sirius nodded and headed to a different rack, were a variety of fancier looking under robes hung.

"Now, Master Snape. Do you have any idea what you want for the dinner?"

"Nothing that fancy," he managed to stutter, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of Lord Black paying for this all.

"No, I should imagine not. How about something in Black? A bit fancier than the everyday robe, but still suitable for any occasion requiring you to dress up a bit. That way you can pair it with one of the unders you picked out for a more casual look, a date in Hogsmeade perhaps, or a silk under for formal occasion such as a ball."

Severus nodded, a little awkward at the thought of a date, but glad Aethel understood his desire for something a bit more practical. He was a poor half-blood from Spinners End, not a future lord.

As the tape measure flew around Severus, Aethel talked to Lily, deciding on something similarly versatile, it a bit more feminine in cut. As the tape measure swapped to Lily, Sirius returned with a silk burgundy under.

"Try that on with the robe dear so I can take it in as necessary," Aethel chided, sending Sirius off to a changing stall. "Now, let me see what I have in stock for you two."

As Aethel returned with two robes, one for Lily and one for him, Sirius emerged from the changing room. Lily gasped, for Sirius really did look the part of a prince straight out of a fairy tale. The burgundy under he chose complimented the stitching on the outer robe perfectly, and the low V of the outer showed off the delicate silver embroidery around the collar. Even the ties of the under seemed more sophisticated, straight laced in a precise fashion.

"Based on Miss Evans' reaction, I think you chose well."

Sirius blushed and nodded. "The emerald matches your eyes," he remarked, looking at the fitted under Lily was holding. "You should get that one."

The next day was Thursday, the day before the festival began, and Lily and Severus were on their own for the day as Sirius was busy "being a proper host and all that muck." He had sent them out to explore, simply telling them to enjoy the village and ask people what they should see as first time festival attendees. If they got lost, they should just tell anyone they were staying up at the castle, and they would be pointed in the right direction.

The pair were wearing their new casual robes and once Severus had gotten past the whole no trousers business, he felt decidedly more wizard like and less like a poor boy from Spinners End.

"The village seems much more lively today," Lily remarked as they made their way down the cobbled road.

"Lord Black said many people would be arriving today. While the festival doesn't start until tomorrow, it seems the atmosphere starts today."

"And such a lovely atmosphere it is! Where shall we head Sev?"

"I asked one of the grocers selling fruit what we should check out. He recommended we head to the forest. As long as we stay on the trail and within the wards we should be fine."

"How do we tell where the wards end?"

"I think we should be able to feel them. But when I asked, he assured me there were plenty of signs."

"Off we go then," Lily announced, practically skipping down the road. Severus smiled. This place was truly magical.

The forest was indeed, worth exploring. The trees were old, and the air filled with magic. They passed by more than one ritual circle, several of which appeared to be in use. Lily even caught sight of a unicorn, but when Severus turned, it was gone. As the morning passed by and they strolled through the forest Severus felt himself more and more at peace. By the time they returned to the village for lunch, he felt almost drunk off the feeling.

"It is almost as if I can feel the magic within me reaching out," Severus explained as they entered the bakery they ate at yesterday.

"Ay, that's exactly what it is," the baker Oswulf responded, passing the two as he served another couple their pies. "This is your first time at the festival then?"

Lily nodded. "I am muggleborn. And both of us grew up in a muggle town."

"Then you picked the perfect time to come here," Oswulf smiled as he slipped back behind the counter. "The magic is thick and excitable now. It is possible to feel it anytime, but it's easiest now. Especially in the woods."

"We were just there," agreed Lily. "I even saw a unicorn."

"Lucky lass. Well then, what can I get for your lunch? More pie? Or a sandwich?"

"Another steak and kidney pie would be perfect, thank you."

"And I think I'll try the garden sandwich. The bread smells delicious."

Oswulf nodded and the two made their way to a table in the back. They sat in companionable silence then ate in peace. Neither said anything, but neither felt as if they needed to. They were perfectly content, just enjoying the day.

At the end of lunch, Oswulf waved them out, saying guests of Castle Deorc were put on tab to settle later. Apparently most of the guests preferred not to carry around bags of money.

"Besides," Oswulf had explained, "most of the townfolk like to pay on tab. The only ones I collect money from regularly are the tourist folk. Now get out and enjoy the afternoon."

Lily and Severus did just that, wandering around the village, looking into shops until it was late afternoon.

"We should head back for dinner," Severus remarked.

"Agreed. But it has been such a pleasant day. And I've learned so much. The village is similar, yet so different from Hogsmeade. I didn't know there were wizarding villages like this!"

"Nor did I. It makes you wonder what else we do not learn." And what else Sirius planned to show him. What Sirius' end goal was. He might be a Gryffindor, but the year had proven just how cunning Sirius could be.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, Castle Deorc was crawling with people. Alongside Lily and Severus, Remus had joined Sirius as a friend, as well as Frank Longbottom and his new wife, Alice. From the Black family, Andi, her husband and daughter had arrived, Lucretia Prewitt and her close family (the extended family would have been too large), Calladora and Harfang Longbottom, and Dorea Potter with her nephew, James.

The last one on the list caused Severus to groan in despair. He had come to like? Sirius, but Sirius in combination with Lupin and Potter (even without Pettigrew) in one house? Even if it was a castle.

"I thought the Potters were a part of Dumbledore's crowd."

"No, while the main Potter line is not traditionalists, they have no problem with it. Dorea, however, was a Black first and very much a traditionalist. James wasn't raised traditional, but he is fairly close with Dorea. Between her and his best friend here, he wanted to come. And at sixteen, his father agreed he could make his own decision," Lily explained.

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I talked to him," smiled Lily. "He looks very handsome in his robes. But don't tell him I said so!"

"Why would you imagine I would do that? Do I look like I have lost my mind?"

Lily laughed, hitting him lightly on the head with a pillow. "Off you go now. I have to change for tonight, and you should too."

Severus groaned and rose from the bed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! And bathe as well. I will plait your hair for you."

"Even if I do not want it plaited?"

"Even if. But you do. Don't deny it. It is finally long enough, if barely."

Severus groaned once more in protest, leaving the room. Lily was right. He had grown his hair out as was traditional in wizarding society. He had waited all year for it to be long enough for her to plait.

About an hour later, the two were dressed and making their way to the ballroom, where everyone was gathering.

"You look lovely, Lily," Remus greeted, joining them in the hall. "And you look good as well Severus. The robes suit you."

Severus started to retort, but realized Remus was being sincere. And likely the only one besides him and Lily who felt as out of place. "Thank you Lupin," he settled with instead. "You look smart as well."

Remus smiled. "Sirius drug me off to Aethel's the moment I arrived. I have resigned myself to it by this point."

"He did for us as well. I now have a few day robes that are purely wizarding! It is all very new and exciting," Lily gushed, hugging Remus.

"At least you didn't have to adapt to the idea of no trousers," Remus added with a look towards Severus.

"Quite," he agreed as they made their way into the ballroom. He was glad Remus did not make a big deal about accepting charity. But then, Remus too knew what it was like to be poor.

Dinner was not at all what Severus was expecting. Instead of a full sit down meal, there was a buffet of light food in the side of the room. Everyone ate as they mingled and talked, sharing good news, announcements, and showing off robes and jewelry. After a little while, he moved to the side of the room, watching the different groups interact. The friends of Lord Black were elegant, elderly witches and wizards and stood together at one side of the room. The family formed another group, and the younger people a third. The group with Lord Black was the most interesting, as he noticed several families whose youngest were working for the Dark Lord.

"It is a pity," he heard Lord Black say, "What has become of our youngest. I fear if we do nothing, our way of life will be destroyed."

"But what shall we do?" a man with platinum hair asked. "My son supports the madman, and my grandson is quickly following."

"It is a shame," Lord Black admitted. "I had hoped Narcissa's match to Lucius might have… distracted them, but they have yet to produce an heir. And Bellatrix is not helping matters."

"Indeed. You are lucky your heir seems to be doing well. I had heard less than complimentary things about him, but he seems a well-groomed young gentleman."

"Thank you. He went through a period of rebellion as many young boys do, but he has done quite well since he left London. He even brought Andromeda back to the family. I did not approve of the match, but family is important, and she and her husband have agreed to raise Nymphadora in the Old Ways."

"Her husband is muggleborn, correct?"

"Unfortunately. And a commoner to boot. Terrible business it was, but he is studying law. If I ensure his placement at a good firm, he will be able to support them well."

"I shall speak to Nott for you if you wish?"

"That would be appreciated. Thank you."

The Malfoy elder nodded, looking about the room. "And Dorea is here as well. With the Potter boy."

"A surprise that was. Sirius' doing as well. The boy has yet to embrace the ways…"

"But he was quickly becoming a Dumbledore man."

"It is indeed encouraging. I am very proud of my heir. He has done well."

The two men turned to other conversations, as a shorter, fatter man joined them, but Severus had heard plenty. Sirius was actively building up support for a third side to the war, and Lord Black was pushing the elders to take action. Interesting. He scanned the room until he caught sight of the Black Heir. Sirius appeared confident and comfortable as he greeted Lords, Ladies, and simple friends. His posture and poise matched Lord Blacks, and Severus realized just how different Sirius the heir was to Sirius the school trouble maker.

The festival started at sundown and was amazing. There was endless music, food, and games, as well as copious amounts of drink. Severus helped himself to a butterbeer and was wandering around the village with Lily, Andi unobtrusively trailing behind with her husband.

He could feel the magic thick in the air, and Aethel had been right, it did seem to have a slight intoxicating effect on him. Combined with the butterbeer, his second, he felt his inhibitions lower slightly as he meandered through the village.

Occasionally Lily convinced him to play a game, some simple such as darts, some athletic like the spoon race, and some downright absurd, such as the ridiculous conjuration competition.

As the night wore on, the children left and the party grew wilder. When midnight struck, the "revelry" began and Andi stepped forward to properly chaperone the pair.

Many of the witches as wizards were drunk by this point, on both magic and alcohol, and Severus could see many coupling up and disappearing to quiet areas. Lots of children born in May indeed.

It was about an hour into the night when the pair saw Sirius. He was clearly drunk, and practically glowing with magic.

"It's so amazing!" he exclaimed, looking up at the starts. "I feel it all around me, calling to me! It swirls everywhere! I feel amazing!" he babbled.

"It is a rather nice feeling." Severus agreed, amused at Sirius' slight swaying.

"Rather nice! It's more than rather nice. Moony!" he called, "Do you feel it? Can you feel the magic?"

"I can," agreed Remus, stepping forward and grabbing his friend's arm. "I apologize for Sirius. And he's only had two butterbeers."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He was on his fourth or fifth, he might have lost track, and was nowhere near as drunk.

"No need," smiled Andi. "Grandfather suspected he might act this way. You seem sober yourself," she added looking at Remus who did appear quite steady.

"I had a butterbeer earlier, but Sirius here became affected quite quickly. With James sneaking some firewhiskey, I figured I'd better stay sober."

"You are a good friend," smiled Sirius, leaning into Remus' arm. "Can we go get more food? Please Moony?"

"Alright, I'll see you all later," Remus replied as the pair sauntered off.

"I do hope someone got a picture of him tonight," Andi laughed watching the duo depart into the night.

"Is he really drunk on magic?" Lily asked. "I didn't know that could happen."

"Oh he is for sure. The first time it happened he was six and Bella and I were supposed to be watching him. Father accused us of letting him get ahold of some firewhiskey. He was about to ban us from the revelry- I was just 16 mind you, my first one- when Grandfather appeared. He took one look at Sirius, who was drunk and practically glowing and burst out laughing. I think that is when he decided to make Sirius his heir."

"Did you get to go to the revelry?"

"I did. It was the only Old Holiday I celebrated at that point, and the second to last time I went. I'd forgotten how much I love it. How magical and whole it makes me feel."

Severus nodded. He couldn't imagine never coming back. Suddenly, he could see how losing all this might drive a witch or wizard insane.

"I'm about ready to head back, you?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded. It was deep into the night, and the organized part of the revelry appeared to be ending.

As the two headed back, Andi following at a moderate distance, Severus let the feeling of magic simply wash over him, enjoying the feeling.

The next few days were filled with music, dancing, and celebration, but none quite so wild as the first night. By the end of the weekend, Severus was exhausted. Happy, but exhausted as he and Lily prepared to portkey home.

"I hope you enjoyed yourselves," Lord Black stated as the pair held their stuff in the receiving room.

"Quite. I am very glad I had the opportunity to experience the festival," Severus responded.

"As am I," agreed Lily.

"That is good. Thank you both for coming. And thank you, Severus, for what you have done for Sirius. And for me. It is a debt I can never repay."

Severus simply nodded, unsure of what to say in response as the portkey activated, whisking them away.

"What was that about?" Lily asked as they landed.

"Nothing important," he responded, unwilling to talk about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was startled by the change in atmosphere when he arrived at Diagon Alley for his Hogwarts shopping in late August. People hurried about their business and Aurors stood guard around the stores. The air was tense with fear and worry. It was the exact opposite of Kiedler Clearing. Severus could see why many of the traditionalists were wary of taking action. Right now, their villages were safe. The war had not come to their homes yet. But Severus felt Lord Black was right. It would soon.

As he entered the bookstore, he was glad he had chosen to wear the robes Lord Black had gifted him. He looked the part of a middle to upper class wizard, and as such was treated that way. Neither side of the war would pay him much attention, as it was not apparent who he stood for. He was glad Lily had gone with her friend Marlene, for he feared for her safety had she shown up in muggle clothes with a muggle family.

As soon as his shopping was complete, Severus left the alley, glad to be done. There was no joy or wonder in Diagon, only fear.

The term started out with tensions high as the war grew worse. Severus watched from his place at the Slytherin table as sides formed. Most of Gryffindor and a fair number of Hufflepuffs were on Dumbledore's side, denouncing dark magic, traditional pureblood ways, and anything not specifically kosher in the eyes of the Headmaster. In Slytherin, Severus watched as more and more of his classmates fell to the Dark Lord's ways. The light side might be convinced the Dark Lord was for pureblood supremacy, but in reality, he was for chaos. Complete and utter chaos as more and more Slytherins, and a fair number of Ravenclaws, slowly went mad. Even as he killed old pureblood families, they flocked to him. Severus raged internally at the damage and death Dumbledore's hatred for the old ways was causing.

But Severus also watched as Sirius slowly gathered his own group with charisma and power. He was steadier, more sound in mind than he had been the previous year. He still pulled pranks and joked off in class, but he did so with a purpose. Every prank reminded the student, especially the younger ones, that there was more than war. Every test and assignment he got an O on without appearing to try reminded people there were others who were powerful besides the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.

And Severus watched as the teachers took sides. Flitwick, McGonnagall, Sylain were already on Sirius' side. Pomphrey remained neutral, Slughorn followed the powerful who were still sane to Sirius' side.

And he watched as Sirius brought back the old ways behind, Dumbledore's back, but back indeed. Students talked about the equinox ceremony, how magical and powerful it was (Severus thought of how Sirius glowed, radiating with power and confidence, defiant as he slipped into his white robes, letting everyone see the scars littering his body. "Traitor" one read, "Freak" said another. The scars across his back, thick and corded spoke of endurance, defiance. The glow on his skin as he communed with magic said "follow me, I will win").

As Halloween approached, he could even hear some muggleborn Gryffindors talk about how they would rather have a proper Samhain festival. They could eat candy any time, but Samhain was special.

Severus watched as one boy did what the Dark Lord and Dumbledore did not. He built a community. A community of people tired of listening to a dictator tell them what they can and cannot do. A community ready to revolt, just as soon as Sirius called for it. And then, finally, he did. And Dumbledore was not ready.

It was in Transfiguration, in the last week of November when it happened. McGonagall had just announced that signups would be posed in the common rooms that night for people who wished to stay for the winter holidays.

"Professor," Sirius asked, hand raised.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"I noticed the last day of full exams is the 21st. This is a mistake, right?"

"No, Mr. Black. I fear it is not. The last day of exams is indeed the 21st."

"Then could you inform me as to what exams will be sat that day? I would like to make arrangements with the professors as I will not be in attendance. It is the Winter Solstice after all."

And with that, and a small mischievous smile from McGonagall, the revolt started. Despite everything else Dumbledore had done, he had never scheduled exams on the Solstice. The train had returned to London on the 21st before, but parents could always pick their children up in person the night before or early in the morning. But this was different.

That had been first period. By lunch, word had spread, and people talked in whispers to each other about what to do. By dinner, everyone knew, and even Dumbledore's sycophants where muttering (although whether it was simply in effort to have one less day of class was unknown).

But the real excitement came the following day. Over the course of Breakfast, Dumbledore received dozens of owls, some carrying letters, some howlers. And all the while, Sirius simply carried on, talking about the Solstice, the magic of it, and how disrespectful it was for Dumbledore to schedule exams for a Holliday that the majority of the school had celebrated since the founding. By the end of the week, all the professors who had exams set for the 21st had designated makeups. Most of the traditionalists had written home for their parents to pick them up early, and the muggleborns had written for permission to go home with a friend.

By Saturday, Regulus, now a fifth year, had approached Severus.

"Can you give him a note?" the boy had asked anxiously.

Severus nodded, taking the parchment, and looked Regulus over. He was thin and gangly, but the thinness seemed more than just a growth spurt. His eyes held a hint of madness, the madness so common in the Dark Lord's supporters. But Severus knew there was hope for him. Sirius still loved him, and Regulus had never been as deep in with Death Eater crowd as some others, so Severus delivered the note.

"Thank you," Sirius said on Monday as they both made their way to potions. "I cannot express how much this means to me, so just thank you. If there is anything I can do to repay you…" he trailed off.

Severus looked the at Gryffindor. His eyes were bloodshot, and it didn't appear as if he had slept since Severus had handed him the note on Saturday. At the same time, it seemed as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. A weight Severus hadn't even realized was there. "You can thank me by saving him. Saving all of them. And get some sleep," he added as they entered the classroom, taking their seats on opposite sides of the classroom. Yes, Sirius could thank him by saving them all. After all, Sirius had already saved him, even if he didn't realize it.


	8. Epilogue

Outside of Hogwarts, Lord Black spearheaded an impressive PR campaign. He wrote about the historical importance of the Solstice, the variety of celebrations held around the country, including one in Hogsmeade, and the importance of coming together as family and community in times of crisis such as this. Recent graduates, such as Daniel Greengrass, a prefect from last year wrote about how Dumbledore had been trying to stomp out the old ways at school, but had never done something so inconsiderate as this before. Older graduates wrote about their time at Hogwarts, when they had days off for all of the old holidays, as well as Christian ones. Those from the early days of Dumbledore's headmaster reign wrote about the feeling of unrest and unsettlement they experienced as the old ways were done away with.

Shop keepers around the country complained about the downturn in business. Many of the wizarding world did not celebrate Christmas and the Solstice was an important holiday to them economically.

All the while, Severus watched Dumbledore founder, watched unmarked supporters of the Dark Lord doubt themselves as they realized there was a third side to the conflict. It wasn't Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. And the third side grew bigger each day. For the third side had happiness, hope, community, it preserved traditions in a way the Dark Lord never would. It opened its arms to muggleborns in a way Dumbledore never would. It was not a question of purebloods being superior to muggleborns. Nor a question of good versus evil. It was a question of "Are we magical?" And unsurprisingly, the resounding answer was yes. Sure, some thought that made them better than muggles (Severus still did). Some thought the magical and muggle worlds should not mix (Lord Black did thereby making mute the entire question of who was better). Some thought the old families had too much power (and maybe they did) while others thought mixing with muggles was fun, that all creatures should be equal, that firewhiskey was a appropriate drink for breakfast. But the point was, they were all magical, and believed magic was not something to waste. There was no need to kill or be killed for a side that did not believe what they did.

The war did not end immediately. It not end without bloodshed. The Old Ways did no come back easily. They did not come back immediately, or even entirely. But the nature of the war changed. And suddenly everyone cared. Everyone had an opinion. And, it was not left for an infant to end. Nor for an eleven-year-old and his friends to be brought back into. Nor for a seventeen-year-old to die to end once again.

No, this was a different war. A different world. A different future. Because there was a third side. Wars are not often simply good versus evil. There are shades of grey. Right and wrongs on both sides. And they should not be fought by children.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written over a year and a half ago when I was reposting Snape's Choice to AO3. I thought, "what does he do now? I don't think Severus would join Dumbledore?" Not only that, but when he rescues Sirius, he reminds Sirius that not all Slytherins are evil, reminds him that people can change their minds, so Sirius grows up in a way he doesn't in the books. With a more mature Sirius calling upon his charisma and the political power of the Black Family, who knows what could happen? So 2 days later, one steno pad, and a sore hand, I had this.   
> The rest of the story, aka the war is up to your imagination. The story is about the realization that there is another option. It is also told, until the epilogue, from Severus' point of view. There is so much that happens- Lord Black's actions, Sirius' exact efforts and thoughts, the teachers, Dumbledore's response that he is not privy to. Maybe I'll write more some day, but probably not. The story is actually what sparked The Black Resurgence. I loved the idea of a more complicated pureblood culture, so I let my muse go. Unfortunately, as of now, I am suffering from major writer's block with that one.


End file.
